incubatorplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Wp/ine/Gᵘ̯ei̯topəutiom
|rtl|left|right}} }} |rtl| |}} Hello Guillermo2149! Welcome to Wikimedia Incubator, the project of Wikimedia Foundation where new language versions of Wikipedia, Wikibooks, Wikinews, Wikiquote and Wiktionary are maintained! Do you maybe speak a language which has a test wiki here? You are welcome to contribute! Search the full list Or do you want to start Wikipedia or another project in your language? Make sure it doesn't already and go ahead! Consult the manual linked in the box at the right for how to do it. * You can select your interface language in . If you have any questions, feel free to ask them on Incubator:Community Portal. |rtl| |}} -- Welcoming Bot 17:04, 1 March 2012 (UTC) Hmong Dawb Wikipedia Thanks for contributing to the Hmong Dawb Wikipedia Incubator! Would you be interested in working to get the site interface translated into Hmong? WhisperToMe (talk) 08:14, 5 January 2013 (UTC) Wp/mww Hello! I don't wanna look too daring in your eyes, but it's very obvious that you use Google Translator while editing pages in Hmong Daw. Is it actually true? --Midnight Gambler (talk) 08:53, 13 December 2013 (UTC) Indoeuropeo Estas usando Esta gramatica para elaborar esta Wikipedia? --Katxis (talk) 22:23, 25 February 2016 (UTC) Indoeuropeo No, no estoy usando esa gramática (perdón si esta no es la forma de responder pero soy nuevo en esto) --Guillermo2149 (talk) 22:33, 25 February 2016 (UTC) : Yo no tengo ni idea de "proto-indoeuropeo" pero te puedo ayudar con plantillas, categorías, imágenes, etc. Para responder, tienes que hacer click en donde pone "talk" en mi firma, que te lleva a la pagina "User talk:Katxis" y ahí me respondes. Un saludo. --Katxis (talk) 23:10, 25 February 2016 (UTC) Proper Proto-Indo-European grammar spelling and dictionary *http://www.koeblergerhard.de/idgwbhin.html Alphabet is here: http://www.koeblergerhard.de/idg/idg_vorwort.html Find "IV. Lautsystem" string and here it is. AA (talk) 18:36, 9 March 2016 (UTC) :Thank you! --Guillermo2149 (talk) 18:45, 9 March 2016 (UTC) Months and weekdays translated I translated to PIE all months basing names on Latin numeral complete sequence. I translated to PIE all weekdays basing names on Latin nominal complete sequence. AA (talk) 19:39, 10 March 2016 (UTC) :Thank you very much! --Guillermo2149 (talk) 22:13, 10 March 2016 (UTC) Using English weekdays is elsewhere replaced by placing Latin-derived names there. AA (talk) 12:16, 11 March 2016 (UTC) :See Wp/ine/Essential_dictionary - all days already done according to Latin scheme. 13:07, 11 March 2016 (UTC) Notorious bad spellings These edits are notoriously against Kobler/Pokorny standard. 09:49, 12 March 2016 (UTC) Names in Wp/ine/Leizdom U̯ik̑īpē̆di̯ā by above contributions are not in accord with Kobler/Pokorny, I go to fix them. AA (talk) 14:13, 12 March 2016 (UTC) Above continue being not correct. AA (talk) 15:57, 20 March 2016 (UTC) This IP falsifies things. It belongs to above misedits. 17:24, 21 March 2016 (UTC) Two main pages We had two main pages, so I moved some things so that redundant main page is used as template. AA (talk) 16:05, 13 March 2016 (UTC) :But... why? I think we're not gonna need it, it just had to be redirected to the new one (Prmom Paginom) --U̯elk̑elmos·INE (talk) 16:09, 13 March 2016 (UTC) I think it is because you forgot what is here partially. So I repaired it already. AA (talk) 16:11, 13 March 2016 (UTC) Wrong move You moved article about horse, but your move proved wrong, see http://www.koeblergerhard.de/idgwbhin.html :Thank you --U̯elk̑elmos·INE (talk) 18:52, 13 March 2016 (UTC) I always copypaste all PIE words from Kobler. If you are not sure how PIE word is spelled, please rather check Kobler, than your memory. AA (talk) 18:56, 13 March 2016 (UTC) Visual Editor From my experience, Visual Editor is problematic. I propose that you turn it off and use source editor. AA (talk) 18:25, 16 March 2016 (UTC) :That's fine, thank you for your message --U̯elk̑elmos·INE (talk) 19:23, 16 March 2016 (UTC) What do you mean? Turning off Visual Editor? AA (talk) 20:22, 16 March 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I'm not understanding you, just in case, I'm not a native English speaker as you can see... Do you think I should use source editor instead of visual editor as I always do? --U̯elk̑elmos·INE (talk) 20:32, 16 March 2016 (UTC) Yes, you should use source editor instead of visual editor as you always do. It is more responsive. AA (talk) 20:36, 16 March 2016 (UTC) :Oh, that's fine, I will do that. Thanks! --U̯elk̑elmos·INE (talk) 20:44, 16 March 2016 (UTC) Yes, source editor is much faster. AA (talk) 20:48, 16 March 2016 (UTC) :By the way, don't you think we must ellaborate a more effective communication method so that this site can be more organized? --U̯elk̑elmos·INE (talk) 20:53, 16 March 2016 (UTC) Most effective is your talk page. AA (talk) 09:03, 17 March 2016 (UTC) Template Someone properly translated w:meta:Template:User language/ine already. But it does not work here at incubator, while it already works at meta. AA (talk) 09:03, 17 March 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for informing! --U̯elk̑elmos·INE (talk) 18:06, 17 March 2016 (UTC) :It still doesn't work in the Incubator or in Meta, but it already works with Wikipedia, so go ahead! and add PIE to your Babel template!... Preview: click here :Update: Now it's available in Meta and English Wikipedia --U̯elk̑elmos·INE (talk) 18:39, 17 March 2016 (UTC) Which syntax it uses? AA (talk) 18:42, 17 March 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I didn't understand you... If you say there's an error in the translation, I just copied the translation. --U̯elk̑elmos·INE (talk) 18:50, 17 March 2016 (UTC) I mean wikicode string. AA (talk) 19:02, 17 March 2016 (UTC) Placement m:Template:User_language/ine should be placed at Template:User_language/ine, but only administrators can create this. Can you ask them to do this? AA (talk) 16:13, 18 March 2016 (UTC)